Inartia
The warm wind blows from the north through the Inartia region, carrying memories of a long-gone red dragon. Methus the Red Flame once tore apart much of Auratia in his quest for power during the Dragon Wars. Connected by Wintertide in the south and surrounded by the Adra Mountains on the north, this tundra basin is now the home of thieves and survivors. Even so, the area is considered one of the most peaceful zones on the northern continent, mostly thanks to the Lukara Kingdom. Arpati Before the Second Dragon War, this town was known far and wide for its Arpati Punch. The war caused a severe climate change, which resulted in the death of many of the berryfruit-yielding trees. Some trees still exist in the north but due to dangerous beasts, most townsfolk are unable to venture far enough to search for them. Mytia Woodlands To the north of Arpati is the Mytia Woodlands, an ancient forest withgigantic trees. This was once a prime habitat for golden berryfruit, the main ingredient in Arpati's legendary Arpati Punch. However, few remain after the damaging climate shift of the Second Dragon War. Cinderstone Village & Veilar Spring A famous tourist spot, Cinderstone Village and Veilar Spring sell a variety of fine spring-related products. The spring itself was created by the interaction between a volcano and glacier. It became so famous that the Lukara Royal Family now uses it for their special events. In the center of the spring is the Royal Engineering Foundation. There, researchers study geothermal activity and steam. Lukara Kingdom Located to the east of Mount Adra, Lukara Kingdom is Inartia’s most powerful military force. The current king, Narl Thalos, uses powerful steam corps. The famous craftsman Shadrilo Kenax, a former Shax, originally constructed these creations. After the “Steam King” took over by force, the Lukara Kingdom was markedly revitalized. Mount Adra & Methus Shrine The Adra Mountains sprawl menacingly across northern Inartia. At its peak, Mount Adra is the largest volcano on the northern continent and was once the dwelling place of Methus. He built himself a shrine at the bottom, but it was deserted after his death. The shrine used to bear witness to horrific fights where Methus’ followers would duel to the death for his pleasure. Today, not much is left of the shrine. It has been taken over by the vicious Steelsnarl Wolfmen. Dungeons *Arjak Caves *Artenne Ruins *Veilar Grotto *Palace of Methus Quests *Inartia Main Quests *Inartia Normal Quests *Inartia Daily Quests *Inartia Hidden Quests Dragons (Press Expand to View List) Ancient and Rare *Alabaster Sailhorn *Silverthorn *Solar Eclipse *Ember Spark *Grotesque Ironjaw Dragon *Wandering Snowneck Dragon *Furious Darkfang Dragon Common *Iciclaws *Gilled Sandcrawler Dragon *Cavern Slitherskin Dragon *Arctic Thorncowl Dragon *Frosty Sawtooth Dragon *Swift Fernscale Dragon *Scaled Bloodboil Dragon *Burly Shieldscalp Dragon *Clever Firuza *Volcanic Talonrake Dragon (Inartia) Eggs (Press Expand to View List) Green Eggs * Viridescense - Green (100%) - Frosty Sawtooth Dragon / Swift Fernscale Dragon / Clever Firuza / Midnight / Arctic Thorncowl Dragon / Scaled Bloodboil Dragon / Frostfur Ironclaw Dragon / Gilled Sandcrawler Dragon Blue Eggs * Stillness - Blue (30%) - Golden Shield / Blackblade / Silent Enmity ||| Green (70%) - Crimson Cockatrice Dragon / Stubborn Kettleback Dragon / Swift Sodscale Dragon / Sinister Sleekscale Dragon / Sapphire Undertow Dragon Purple Eggs *'Solidity' - Purple (20%) - Solar Eclipse / Silverthorn ||| Blue (45%) - Ember Spark / Solar Eclipse ||| Green (35%) - Swift Marshjumper Dragon / Silver Blade Orange Eggs * Desolation' ''- Purple (100%) - Death Knell / Alabaster Sailhorn Dungeon Eggs *'Wet Weather''' - Purple (100%) - Solar Eclipse / Alabaster Sailhorn **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while Arjak Caves, Artenne Ruins and Veilar Grotto. * Egg of the Palace - Purple (75%) - Balge / Solar Eclipse ||| Blue (25%) - Alabaster Sailhorn / Silverthorn ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Palace of Methus. Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Inartia